kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocky
|ability = Stone |category = Regular Enemy, Helper |helper icon = |point value = 400 |notes = 42 HP }} Rocky is an enemy that appears in nearly every single game in the ''Kirby'' series. Rockys are sentient creatures who resemble blocks of stone with two eyes, two feet, and in some games they wear twisted cords of fabric around themselves, which almost resembles Hammer Kirby's headband. Rockys are very slow. Their behavior is simple: Most will take a few steps (usually four), and then try to smash Kirby. This will happen if Rocky stood on platforms above Kirby, and if he is underneath Rocky. If Kirby is near one but not underneath one, Rocky will leap towards and onto Kirby. They wield the stake-pounding Copy Ability Stone. Physical Appearance Rocky is a brick shaped creature made out of stone with yellow or orange feet. In most games Rocky is commonly seen being brown, however in some games such as Kirby Super Star there are also Rockys of more vivid colors such as blue and green. It is also not uncommon to see Rockys with small black eyes, with the one exception in Kirby's Dream Land 3, where Rockys have larger, more aggressive eyes. In Kirby Super Star, Rockys began appearing with blue and white headbands. While the general appearance of Rockys have changed throughout the series, since Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land the series seems to favor the design from Kirby Super Star. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land This was the first appearance of Rocky. Rocky resembles a large rock, light brown in color, with feet which allow him movement. He will try to crush Kirby the same way Kirby can crush enemies with the Stone ability: falling on him. Like Kirby, he closes his eyes tightly when attacking or "crouching". He is slightly smaller than Kirby in Stone form. In the remake, he stays the same, but he now has the cord of fabric from Kirby Super Star. ''Kirby's Block Ball Rocky appears as an enemy in Stages 5 and 11. He either remains stationary or walks back and forth and grants Kirby the Stone ability when defeated. It is the only source of this ability outside of the Changer item. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Rocky has the same behavior as in Kirby's Adventure. He now has a blue cord of fabric wrapped snugly around his head. He resists the Cut property. Aside from being an enemy, Rocky is also the Helper for the Stone ability. He can do anything Stone Kirby can. He can also perform Stone Smash underwater. A green Rocky is playable in Helper to Hero. Rocky appears in part of the blooper reel in Kirby Super Star Ultra. When Kirby is about to break through the barrier of rocks blocking the exit at the end of the Great Cave Offensive using his Warp Star, a large Rocky is sitting on the barrier. Kirby tries to smash it, but fails and falls into the hole again. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Rocky is a dark brown color in these games, and has a blue-and-white headband. He first appears in the Stage 2 of Raisin Ruins. He appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition as well. He appears in the Smash Combat Chamber. ''Kirby Battle Royale Rockys appear as audience members in the Robo Bonkers mode. Kirby Star Allies Rocky returns in ''Kirby Star Allies as an enemy and friend. He acts the same as he does in previous games. Other Games Rockys, being mainstream enemies in the series, appear in a variety of games attempting to fall on top of Kirby or by rolling down slopes at him (a tactic which was first seen in Kirby's Dream Land 2). Kirby & The Amazing Mirror introduced a new variety of Rockys (currently exclusive to the Mirror World) called Giant Rockys that have more health and must be super inhaled. Additionally, these Giant Rockys had no limbs other than arms, wore yellow construction helmets and were not as mobile as their small brethren. The only time they ever moved was to simply try and crush Kirby. They also wore constant angry expressions on their faces. Rockys in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards have an octagon shape and wear no headband. Rocky appears in the sub-game Kirby Curtain Call in Kirby Mass Attack. He is used to obscure the player's view of Kirby. His blue enemy palette is used in Kirby Brawlball, when Marx uses his black hole attack and sucks in enemies. In the Super Smash Bros. series Rocky appears as a spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. The spirit battle is a timed stamina battle against a metal Kirby with super armour, and it will constantly use stone in mid-air. Once defeated, Rocky is a Novice support-type spirit with the ability instadrop. Related Quotes Trivia *Rocky's design from ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards heavily resembles Metalun, an enemy from Kirby: Squeak Squad, and possibly serves as a base for its design. Videos Kirby Star Allies Rocky Showcase Artwork KA Rocky.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Rocky.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Rocky.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Rocky KatAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror KCC Rocky 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Rocky.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Rocky small.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' K25th Twitter (77).jpg|artwork from the official Kirby Twitter Gallery KA_Rocky_image.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KBB_Rocky_GB.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB Rocky.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Super Game Boy) EE Rocky.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Rocky_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) KDL3 Rocky.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Screenshot (52).png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' NID Rocky 2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' NID Rocky.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) MirrorRocky.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Kirby and the Amazing Mirror_1412788196664.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Droppy) KCC Rocky.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Curtain Call BRM.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Curtain Call) KMA Marx Brawlball.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) KRtDL Rocky.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Rocky.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KPR_Rocky.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KSA_Rocky.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' SSBUl_Spirit_49.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (spirit) Sprites and Models KA Rocky sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC Rocky sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2 Rocky sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Rocky sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB Rocky sprite.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' RockyKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Enemy) KSSRocky23.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (unused Alternate Palettes) RockyKSShelper.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Helper) KDL3 Rocky sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64 Rocky sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' K64_Rocky_Model.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KatAM Rocky sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror KNiDL Rocky sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Alternate Palettes) KatAM rocky dropper.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Droppy) KCC Rocky sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' RockyKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Enemy) RockyKSSUhelper.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper) / Kirby Mass Attack RockyKSSUhelpertohero.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) KMA Rocky sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KRtDL Rocky.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Rocky DFk06YRUAAIWuvd.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KBR_Rocky_sprite.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Other Helper Icons RockyiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' de:Feinstein es:Pedroso fr:Choiroc it:Rocky ja:ロッキー ru:Роки Category:Enemies Category:Helpers Category:Stone Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Category:Minion Enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters